


counting the stars

by hunntea



Series: counting the stars [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, CCTV, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Series, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: a collection of drabbles featuring 707 and mc.





	1. counting the stars: one

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking of starting a drabble series for seven x mc called "counting the stars" so i decided to try it today right now with this really small drabble right here enjoy :^) i am also glad to take any suggestions

“God…,” Seven begins, breathing in after having a good laugh, “Hearing your voice just makes me wanna,” his voice begins to trail off here, “take you… to the space station…” He gulps and lets out a nervous laugh. _Shit_ he thinks. _What did I say?_

His heart only beats faster when he hears her giggles through the other side of the line. “You always say the cutest things, Seven.”

His cheeks warm up. _Why did she have to say that?_

“Of course!” he replies, his voice a little too high for comfort. “I can only say cute things when I’m talking to someone as cute as you!”

_No, wait. That’s not what I wanted to say._

Seven looks at the time on his computer for his prepared escape plan. He looked at the clock like she was in the room with him. “Won’t you look at the time! I have to go do some more work! Bye!”

“Wha—“ _Click._

Slumping into his seat, he sighs and runs his fingers through his tangled hair. “I’m an idiot,” he mutters to himself.


	2. counting the stars: two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this one, seven calls mc before she has to go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: none. but i was playing yoosungs route (i got his bad ending first time i ever played) and i wrote this on the fly.

“Are you happy?”

“I am. I really am,” she responds, and Seven can hear her smile from the phone.

He smiles, too. A soft one. “I’m happy you’re happy.”

He hears her fidgeting, the phones receiver getting buried by what sounds like clothes. Maybe she’s putting on a jacket. She did say she was going out today. He didn’t know what time though.

“You getting ready to go already?” he frowns. “I just called you~!”

She laughs and he bites his lip. God, did he love to hear her laugh. He loved it more when the cause was him.

“I have a date today, I don’t wanna be late!”

His heart begins to sting and he gulps.

Seven keeps forgetting his place with her, keeps forgetting that he didn’t make a move fast enough. He keeps forgetting that it was his fault for pushing her away.

“R-right,” he stutters, letting out a nervous laugh of his own. “I’ll let you go now! I’ll call Yoosung later to ask how your date went!”


End file.
